


British words for those in need of Brit picking

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brit picking., British words., Other, meta.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly a test to see if I can post on my phone as computer has had it pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British words for those in need of Brit picking

**Author's Note:**

> This will be added to as and when I think of new things.  
> I'm English and have been for 29 years. Bare in mind however that I am from the hobbit land of devonshire and not at all upper class :-P

So one I see a lot, fachet (not sure phone spelt that right)-we say tap.  
We don't say mom, ever!-mum, mother, mummy, mumsy perhaps if you're writing a period piece...  
stoop -porch is something also said in the states a lot, I guess some British people might say that but where I'm from we just call it the door step or front door step.  
kerb -it is called this but we don't seem to say it as much as they do in north America...but we don't say sidewalk!- it's a pavement.  
gas-I don't drive but I think we have petrol, or you know, just say fuel if in doubt.  
asshole -I personally think we are more inclined to say arse hole. ..  
diaper-we say nappy

high school-this does seem to be increasing in England, but I still think it is mainly secondary. we go play school, primary, secondary then university if you're lucky. What in America they call college we call uni, college to us would be the 16-18 A level bit before uni..which you can take somewhere else or some secondary schools have that attached as the 'sixth form'  
secondary is 11 to 18, it used to be 16 unless you did A levels too but I think the law changed to having to be in education until 18. Posh kids go to prep.   
grocery shopping-in my neck of the woods I've never heard anyone call it this. it's just shopping or maybe food shopping or the weekly shop. Also we don't often have a brown paper bag that is so ubiquitous in N America, we have the evil plastic bag, which from next year will cost you five pence. For ten you can get a nice thick one. On the subject of shopping, everyone says Tesco as it's the largest supermarket and maybe the only one Americans know that we use, now I don't know for a fact but going on the colour scheme, I would guess John was in Asda. ..


End file.
